After the battle
by Jamespisthebest
Summary: Have you wondered what the golden trio was upto, ater the battle of hogwarts? Well...it's all here. We even have some cool new friends with the trio, and they're absolutely amazing!
1. Chapter 1

**DIACLAIMER**_**:**__ I do not own harry potter. Jk Rowling is the queen!_

**Authors****note:** _So, I'm back with another story. Sophia and jack are two new characters. They are the best friends of Harry, Ron and Hermione. They fought alongside everyone at the battle of Hogwarts. Sophia and Jack are cousins too! They were friends from the beginning, in this story…_

**CHAP 1: The plan**

"Oh look, it has started to rain!" "I wonder where they are!" "I hope they're on time," said another.

_Their faces shine amidst the crowd. They are none other than our very own, harry, Ron, and Hermione, waiting for someone at the ledbury hotel in London. It's been a month now since the battle of Hogwarts. The loved ones were buried in a public funeral and had received all the love that they needed. But now was the time to forget the past and begin a new chapter!_

"Oh merlin! They're here! Said harry.

_There at the entrance, we see two people, a girl and a boy. They were almost of the same height, tall and thin. The girls name was Sophia; she was pretty faced, with light green eyes, with rosy lips, and a fair skin. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with a leather jacket on, and a pair of jeans. The boy Jack was a handsome, fair, and a cool boy with blue eyes. He wore a denim jacket with a pair of jeans. They were dressed modestly._

Jack: Hey guys! Sorry were late, but let's continue our conversation!

Ron: Yeah! So we were planning to go on a vacation.

Harry: But where will we go?

Sophia: Where would y'all like to go, someplace like a beach or in the mountains?

Group: Oh, the mountains would do!

Ron: Maybe we should search a place on the intranet!

Jack: Mate, you're absolutely right! But that's the internet…

Ron: Oh yeah, sorry…

Jack: (taking out his phone-searches) Well…there's a place in Canada, a hotel in which we can happily live and enjoy! Anndd….believe me, it's awesome! Sophia and Hermione, I sent a link, check it.

Sophia: Oh my gosh! It's perfect!

Hermione: It's amazing! We should probably hurry now and book our tickets!

Ron: Yeah! But don't you think it'll be a little crowded? I mean, so many people would know about that place!

Jack: Oh, I forgot to mention! That's the thing! Very few people know about that place…becauseee…it's in the midst of the jungle!

Ron: Blimey! We shouldn't go there!

Harry: Believe me y'all, we've had it worse!

_Everyone laughs and remembers the old times. _

Jack: Oh, wait! I have something for you Ron and harry. (He takes out two brand new phones)

Ron/ Harry: Oh, you didn't jack!

Jack: Oh I just did! Just think of it as a good times and a vacation gift from me! I wanted to give it since a very long time, but didnt know when, and now is the time, mates! Just think, we all have phones now, and we could take so many pictures there! Oh and we all should do a video call today, at night to plan everything accordingly.

Harry/ Ron: Thanks a lot, Jack! You're always the best! We love it!

Ron: And I've always dreamt of a smartphone.

Hermione: Soph! We have to go to shopping!

Sophia: Blimey! How can we forget that?! We have to go tomorrow!

Boys: These girls, ohh!

Hermione/ Sophia: (Sticking out a tongue at the boys) Oh, shut up! Even y'all need to go to shopping, we know!

Harry: Yeah yeah! (Laughs)

Sophia: Its getting dark, guys. We should probably leave now…

_Everyone bids a goodbye to each other and leave the hotel!_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope y'all like this! It's been in my mind since ages! I am so glad that I could at last finish this! Don't forget to review, and tell me how you feel abt Jack and Sophia! BYEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2 Happy moments

Chap 2- Happy moments

Hermione: Its time, I should call everyone!

_Everyone picks up the call except Sophia_

Hermione: Where is Sophia? Oh, she might be watching TV and believe me, we shouldn't disturb her!

Jack: Oh, wait a second, guys!

Harry: Where did he go now?

Ron: Dunno, let's see! Somethings gonna happen…

_After 2 mins_

Sophia: Hey, guys! I'm here! Jack was constantly messaging, even spamming me! Of course, I had to come.

Jack: You know what'll happen if you don't pick up our call now! (Grins)

Sophia: (sticks out a tongue at jack)

Jack: (repeats)

Sophia: (repeats)

Jack: (repeats)

Harry: Omg, stop it both of you! You can do this later! So…Jack, have you booked the tickets?

Jack: Oh, I forgot to mention! I have, yes! And it's one week later…

Sophia: How can you forget to mention something as important as this?! We have so less time! Hermione, let's go to Westfield London tomorrow. We'll get everything there!

Hermione: Right, soph!

Ron: Mates, even we have to go shopping, let's go with the girls. What say?

Jack: Yeah!

Harry: Right! Let's go together!

Hermione/ Sophia: NO WAY!

Ron: But why?!

Hermione: Because y'all won't let us shop, and do idiotic jokes about the people!

Jack: No, we won't!

Sophia: Okayy! But promise us that you'll be in the men's section all the time? And Hermione, we'll have a good laugh, don't worry.

Jack: Okayy, so you mean to say that we are a hot bunch, huh?

Ron: We always were! Don't even need to explain, right? OH, by the way I forgot to tell you all the reaction of dad, when he saw my phone! His eyes were like….bulging out! They would've come out any moment! And you won't even believe me, what all he asked the google assistant about?!

_Everyone laughs!_

Hermione: Okay guys, we've talked for an hour, nothing but rubbish! So let's get to the point now.

Sophia: Yeah! So where to start? We're gonna shop tomorrow, so no need to worry about clothes. So guys, there's the passport, visa, a luggage bag, a travel bag, a handbag-

Jack: D'you want to open a bag shop there, soph?

_Sophia stares, jack keeps quiet…_

Sophia: A bag pack, chargers, headphones, some pretty good books to read, sunglasses, snacks….um…I guess everything is covered now…

Ron: Your makeup and all that stuff?

Hermione: We need not go to a wedding Ron. We just need some pretty basics like lip balms, sunscream, a powder, a lip-gloss, were sensible girls!

_Everyone grins_

Ron: So everything's done guys! Mom's calling me for dinner, have to go, byee!

Soph: Yeah, my parents are not at home and I have to prepare something for myself!

Jack: What're you gonna cook, Sophia?

Sophia: I'll cook a simple pasta, I guess! Don't want anything heavy!

Jack: Ohh, pasta! I'll just get ready in a minute and pop up to your house in a minute! Wait for me!

Sophia: Yeah, sure! Come away!

_Everyone ends the video chat. Jack apparates to Sophia's house._

Sophia: Hey, jack! What do you want your pasta to be like?

Jack: Hey, soph! Umm…-extra cheese would do!

Sophia: Sure!

_Sophia goes into the kitchen and starts to prepare the dinner with Jack_

Sophia: So how was your parent's reaction when you told them about the trip?

Jack: Oh, they didn't wanted to send me at first, and when I insisted and told them that you, Ron, harry and Hermione are coming too, they agreed!

Sophia: Yeah, our parents definitely discussed this together! They must've thought about what all we've been through and that we ought to go for a vacation! Ah, here's your pasta!

Jack: Umm…yummy! Perfect!

Sophia: Hahaha! Thanks! Your parents allowed you to go because I'm going too, and that I would take good care of you and keep you in your limits!

Jack: Oh, really? (Throws a pillow at Sophia)

Sophia: Ouch! You've ruined my hair!

_They throw pillows at each other and when all the pillows are gone, they start to run after each other and laugh!_

_They get so tired now, that they collapse on the sofa!_

Jack: Well, that was fun! (Laughs)

Sophia: Hahaha! It truly was!

**Author's note:** _**Hope this was enough long and hope you've enjoyed reading! Review guys, it makes me smile like an idiot! More fun is going to come in the story later, byeeeee!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping

**Chap 3: Shopping **

Its morning!

Ron: Good morning, everyone! Well, we're all going for shopping today!

Arthur: Really? Is it one of those muggle malls?!

Ron: Umm…yes dad. But you don't need to come, if there's something you want me to get for you, tell me, I will get it.

Arthur: Oh, I guess you're right. You all need to shop for the vacation. But can you bring some new batteries for me, the ones I have are dead. I'll just go some other time, we all will, together!

Ron: Sure dad! I'll bring them!

Molly: Sure, Arthur!

Ginny: Mom, dad? Why can't I go with them?

Molly: We would've sent you Gin, but your school's going to start next week, and it's an important year for you! Maybe you could go the next time!

Ginny: Right!

Ron: Okay, I gotta go, byee!

_**Everyone meet at the mall!**_

Ron: Blimey! This mall's huge!

Sophia: Yes! Lots to buy! Let's stick together!

Jack: Yeah, and we'll get to see some interesting, hot girls!

Sophia: Really, Jack? You've come here to watch girls?! Disturbing! Would you mind if I…talk to your sister about this?

Jack: No! You won't! She'll go and tell my mom and Dad! And they'll kill me, honestly!

_An alarm beeps!_

Hermione: Oh, the sale starts now! Run! They're already so many girls fighting to get one of those dresses!

Jack: Ooh! And look at their faces; it's looking as if they're bull fighting!

Harry: Really! And, Oh my god! Look at that boy, he's so nervous to stand with his girlfriend! She's one of those bull-fighting girls!

_Everyone laughs until they fall down!_

Sophia: Right! We're just commenting, and missing all those good things!

Hermione: True! Sophia lets go to the girls section! Y'all go in the boys section! Let us meet in the cafeteria after everyone's done!

Harry: Right! See ya!

_**(Meanwhile in the girls section)**_

Hermione: Sophia? Which top's better? The blue one with all those ruffles or the purple one with the lace?

Sophia: You'll flatter in the purple one. You already have so many blues!

Hermione: You're right! I'll take that one! Well, what are you going to buy? Oh that white top is as gorgeous as you are! You'll look even prettier than usual!

Sophia: Really? Are you joking, Hermione?

Hermione: What?! Not! All the boys will stare at you and go mad!

Sophia: Oh, well…right! And I'm telling you, you are looking an absolute beauty today! And look, you've straightened your hair! Ron was staring at you even more than usual today!

Hermione: Umm…really?

Sophia: Oh, don't be stupid Hermione! You have noticed that too! I saw your face when Harry and Jack were jokin'! You were blushing!

_**(Meanwhile in the boys section)**_

Ron: What d'you think, Harry? How am I looking?

Harry: Mate, you should buy it! It's highlighting all your muscles!

Ron: Thanks mate! What d'you think Jack?

Jack: It suits you, Ron! You should definitely buy it! Mates, I'm done shopping and I'll just go the washroom.

Harry: Right, see ya!

Ron: So, you done now, Harry? Let's go to the girls.

Harry: Yes, Ron, I'm done! We all have three to four bags with us; I wonder what all the girls have bought till now!

Ron: I don't know! Maybe, the entire clothes and shoes section?

Harry: (Grins!) No doubt!

Hermione: Right, Soph! I accept it!

Sophia: HMMMMM! Can I know more?! Please?!

Hermione: Gosh! You're acting just like Jack! Okay, well, we're going slowly because, we still haven't told our parents about it. And you know our parents…Aaand! Please ChAnGe the topic, because Harry and Ron are just behind you!

_(Sophia turns behind to see Harry and Ron, their hands full with shopping bags)_

Harry: Hey girls!

The girls: Hey boys! You all done?

Ron: Yes, we're all done! I even bought some new batteries for Dad! He'd be happy!

Sophia: That's good! Even we're done! But, where's Jack?

Harry: Jack? Didn't he come here?

Ron: Maybe someone's locked him in the washroom!

Hermione: RON!

Ron: Sorry!

Harry: C'mon, let's go and find him!

_(The boys go and search in the men's section, the girls go to the washrooms, even the cafeteria, but Jack couldn't be seen anywhere! The four of them meet up in a corner)_

Ron: No sign of jack! I've even searched in the kids section and the lost and found section!

Harry: RON! How could a grown up teenager be playing in the kids section! Have you tried calling him?

Hermione: Yes, I've called him numerous amounts of times! But he isn't answering our calls! Wait….What…happened? Sophia?

Sophia: Look…over there! Just turn up a… bit and you'll see what's happening!

_**Author's note: What might Jack be up to? Hhaha! (evil grin*) You have to wait up a bit, I guess! And I'm sorry for taking forever to update a new chapter! Btw, don't forget to follow my fan page of harry potter on Instagram. Its we_are_hogwartians my friend and Me are the rightful owners of that account.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Fake relationships

Chap 4: Fake Relationships

_Everyone turn their heads to see a jolly_ _Jack, talking to a girl,… or can we say flirting with that girl?!_

Harry: Oh, he's doing it again!

Sophia: He knows how much trouble he's already in!

Ron: What're we waiting for, then? C'mon, let's go and stop him!

Hermione: Well…I've got an idea, but….um….it's mad! It really is!

Sophia: Hermione, all the ideas we've ever used are mad! But luckily, they've all worked! No wonder! Say what your idea is.

Hermione: Ahem! So, no one wants Jack to be in trouble, so we'll use this plan. Well, Harry or Ron can act as if they're gay and dating Jack. And obviously jack will be like, "WHAT"! That girl will automatically go away. We'll have a bit of fun too! And PLEASE DON'T STARE AT ME LIKE THIS! I know this is not anything 'Hermione-ish', but c'mon, we'll have a lot of fun!

Sophia: Oh my god! I'm so proud of you Hermione! Keep it up girl! Your idea is awesome!

Ron: I'm still figuring out if this is really Hermione. And, yeah your idea is good! Clever girl!

_Hermione blushes and smiles_

Harry: Okay, the idea is good. Where did you get it from?!

Hermione: Its funny, I got it from a show I used to watch earlier!

Harry: Everything's fine, but who's going to become Jack's gay partner?

Sophia: Obviously, Hermione and I are girls, so we cannot become his partners. You both don't have much time, decide fast before Jack does anything stupid!

Ron: This really is a tough situation for me! I have to decide if I want to become a gay?! And the worst part is that I have to date one of my best friends!

Hermione: Common, Ron! You don't have to date jack in real life, you just have to act cool!

Harry: Mate, so you're ready to go?

Ron: Wait a second, I thought you are going!

Sophia: Ron, please go. I'm telling you, you'll have a lot of fun!

Ron: Right! But this isn't so manly!

Harry: It's all manly! _(Grins)_

Ron: Shut up, Harry! Okay, I'm ready to go.

Hermione: All the best, Ron. Act perfectly!

_Ron strides towards jack and the girl. Things may have gone too far if Ron hadn't gone early!_

Ron (romantically): Darling! Where have you been?! I've been searching for you everywhere!

The girl: Umm, I don't think I know you!

Jack: Ron, what happened? Why are you acting so strangely? And do you know her?

Ron: Of course I'm not talking to you silly girl! I'm talking to my darling, baby, boyfriend! Come here and give me a hug, baby!

The girl: What is happening here? Jack?

Jack: I…don't….know! Ron what the hell has happened to you?! This is wEiRd!

Ron: Darling! Don't you say like this! We hug everyday! And it's the least thing we do! _(Pushes the girl, runs towards jack to hug him, and kisses him on the cheek!)_

Ron: Oh, baby! I've missed you!

_(Jack turns pale and doesn't say anything. Nothing was left to say!)_

The girl: I'm going, jack!

Jack: NO! This isn't anything! (Talking after a really long time, but it was too late! The girl walked away silently!)

Ron: Baby! Haven't you missed me? I wanted to kiss you so badly!

Harry: Ron, it's over! She's gone!

Sophia: Stop acting, Ron! You aren't dating Jack anymore!

Hermione: You've done beautifully, Ron! I'm proud of you!

Ron: Oh! Thank god! Its over! Now, can I please go and vomit!?

Jack: You…you all…..this…? This was your….plan? WHY?! Everything was so….perfect! And you all just….? Wait?! Are we dating, Ron? When did this happen? And bloody hell! WE ARE…GAYS?! I CANT LISTEN TO THIS ANYMORE!

Sophia: Relax jack! This was just a joke! We were just keeping you in your line, and can I say you LIMITS?!

Jack: YOU! ARE YOU JEALOUS OF ME?!

Sophia: What?! NO! Why wOuLd I Be jEaLoUs? For merlin's sake, why?! I'm just helping you! We all are!

Ron: Mate, I'm so sorry! Believe me, I did'nt want to do this!

Harry: Chill, jack! You just cant date anyone! You are a celebrity for god's sake!

Hermione: It was for your own good!

Jack: OKAY, OKAY! FINE! But this was rEaLLy EMBARASSING! This was'nt the way to do the thing!

Sophia: We've tried loads of times talking you outta this, but you never listened to us! We had to do this! And this was fun!

Everyone minus Jack: YES!

Jack: HAHAHA! LOL! IT wAsN'T!

Hermione: Okay, guys! Aren't you all feeling hungry?

Jack: Oh my god! I am really hungry! Lets go and have something!

Ron: Same here, mate!

_Everyone rush to the cafeteria and have their lunch pushing past so many fans of Jack and Sophia. Everyone took pictures with Jack, Sophia and the trio)_

Sophia: Treat is from me!

Jack: YEAHH!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Firstly, go and follow me on my Instagram harry potter page for amazing funny textposts. Its we_are_hogwartians. I'm one of the owner of that page.**_

_**Secondly, yes I know jack is a lot like Sirius. He's a smart, funny, handsome, celebrity! Those of you who don't know, jack and Sophia are international, famous, hot, celebrities! Anyone would like to date them! And I've tried my best to update early, and here it is! Hope you like this chapter. Its something I HAVE watched in a show, lol! And yeah, tell me what you want in the next chapter in the reviews. ILY! Byee! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5: Colleagues**

_The lunch continues…._

Harry: So Ron and Jack, tell us more about your relationship. I mean, c'mon, we're your friends!

Hermione: Yes, we want to know more!

Sophia: C'mon, we're eager to listen!

Jack: Will y'all shut up!? If anyone overhears our conversation, let's take media as an example, what will they think!? The internet will be full of this spiced up up story! They'll get a good reason to do this!

Ron: True, mate! I agree with you!

Sophia: Ooooh! Someone's serious about this!

Harry: Right! We won't talk about this.

Hermione: Discussion closed! Because, I think I recognize someone from Hogwarts, and she's coming right here!

Sophia: Oh, its Ivy Autumn!

Jack: Who is she? Never seen her before.

Hermione: Yeah, she's a quiet, yet smart girl! She's a muggle born too!

Sophia: She's a hufflepuff and no one really sees her a lot, because she's always studying in the library. But she's really good and kind.

Jack: Good introduction, tho!

_Inside the cafeteria comes a pale faced girl with reddish brown hair…_

Ivy: Hello, Hermione and Sophia. (_Blushes)_

Hermione/ Sophia: Hey, Ivy!

_They say Ivy to sit with them, but she blushes seeing the boys and sits down silently…_

The boys: Hello, Ivy Autumn.

Ivy: Oh my god! Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Jack Wilson just said hi to me! Umm…sorry! Hello everyone!

Hermione: So Ivy, were you shopping here?

Ivy: Yes, I was shopping here!

Sophia: Well, we just finished shopping for our vacation. Aren't you going anywhere this summer? We are going to Canada.

Ivy: Oh, good!

_Meanwhile, Jack was answering the questions of some hyper, muggle, fangirls, signing their autographs, and clicking pictures with crazy poses!_

Ivy: Is he always like this?

Hermione/ Sophia: ALWAYS!

Ivy: Right, I must go now. My mom's waiting down there.

_They bid a goodbye to Ivy and get ready to go to their respective homes._

Harry: So day after tomorrow's our flight, and basically we have to pack our bags tomorrow.

Sophia: Right, so let's sleep early and start fresh. Let's make a list of all the things we'll need, accordingly, we'll pack our bags.

Hermione: And yeah, we don't want last minute packing's.

Ron: Right, so let's go home! Good night!

Jack: Sleep tight!

Harry: Don't let the bed bugs bite!

Sophia: You people are crazy!

Hermione: Seriously!

_**Author's **_**Note: Sooo ik this chapter is super short, but I seriously can't believe that I even wrote this much! I added Ivy Autumn as per a fan's request. And I don't know when I'll be back now, cuz there's a lot of stuff going on and I don't want to bring it to my online presence... I got a good chance to write this short chapter, so hope you enjoy! I SERIOUSLY don't know when I'll get a chance to get a hand on my laptop. And, don't forget to follow me and my friend on our Instagram page, we_are_hogwartians for funny HP textposts. I'll say this AGAIN, that I don't know when I'll be back next, sooo goodbye for now…**


End file.
